


On My Mind

by hiragimahi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Married Life, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiragimahi/pseuds/hiragimahi
Summary: The room is cold,is the first thing that comes to mind as Kei enters the conference room. Inside is a long table with 4 seats, he takes the one farthest from the door. 15 minutes into waiting and picking at the hem of his dress shirt, he catches the glimpse of two men entering the office. One is short, stocky, and probably in his 50s. He is followed by another figure, this time Kei doesn’t need to spare more than a glance to know exactly who it is. But his eyes betray him and instead stares at the unmistakable spike of black hair.He stands as the two men enter, jaw clenched and eyes glued to the ground as he bows slightly in greeting. He feels a pair of eyes glued to him as he takes his seat, turning ever so slightly to the right to avoid the man who has yet to tear his gaze away.“Good afternoon, Mr. Kuroo. Shall we get started?” The woman next to Kei speaks. “Tetsurou, please. There are two Kuroos here, after all. Isn’t that right, Kei?” Having no choice but to turn the source of the voice, Tetsurou flashes him a grin, taunting. Kei presses his lips into a hard line, before speaking, “Not after today.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 19





	On My Mind

Kei fumbles with the cuff of his suit, turning to the mirror as he checks himself for the nth time. Tsukishima Kei was never the nervous type, he was known for being calm and collected, no matter what chaos ensued around him he kept a level head. They say that even if the world was ending Kei would stand to the side and wave his hand in dismissal.

But given the events unfolding today, his nerves have gotten the best of him. He tugs at his collar, and unbuttons his suit to check his waistcoat, skimming over the silver lining, adjusting his cufflinks. He gives himself another look in the mirror and realizes he isn’t wearing his glasses. Turning to the table and the haphazard array of hair products and multiple colored ties, he takes off his coat and is checking every pocket when a knock comes.

“Tsukki?” his best friend peeks through the door.

“Come in,”

“Is everything okay?" Yamaguchi pads towards the blonde. "You don’t look too good,” 

“I can’t find my glasses, Yamaguchi,” He crouches underneath the table and the couch. “Oh god, this can’t be happening,”

By now, Kei is pacing around the room. “Glasses? Why do you need them? I thought you were wearing contacts today?” Kei pauses in the middle of trying to flip a seat cushion and groans into his palms.

“Tsukki, breathe, okay? Relax,” Yamaguchi places Kei in front of the mirror and helps him put his coat back on.

He looks at the freckled boy and scoffs, “You try--” 

“Kei! You look adorable!” Akiteru bursts through the door, gushing over his younger brother and stringing in a crowd of people behind him.

“Woah! Tsukishima your suit looks so cool!” Hinata nearly jumps at him in excitement, followed by more compliments from his old volleyball teammates and other seniors he’s played with over the years.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Tsukki!” Bokuto slings his arm over Kei’s shoulder, “Doesn’t our Tsukki look great Akaashi?” The silver-haired male half-drags him to Akaashi.

"Indeed, Bokuto-san but please be careful, I don't think Kuroo-san would appreciate if we man-handled him minutes before they wed."

To this, Bokuto lets him go and Akaashi smooths the creases on his suit, giving him a reassuring smile.

The room is filled with friends and family, to which Kei’s nervousness simmers down and is replaced with faint annoyance. He hates how everyone is fussing over him. It takes a few more minutes before a small woman knocks and ushers the guests outside, signaling that ceremony is about to start. That's when he feels his chest tighten, and a whole new wave of fright washes over him. 

Kei stands behind double doors, soft classical music pouring from inside. His palms are sweaty, he's runs a hand against his forehead, which is just as sweaty. One of the ladies in charge must have noticed his less than proper appearance because she hands him a piece of tissue. _Is this really happening?_ _How did I even get here in the first place?_ If somebody had told him 8 years ago that one day he would be standing here, marrying the captain of Nekoma, then he would have laughed in their face and told them to piss off. 

But as the double doors open and Kei scans the room, he recognizes the faces of friends and family. People who have been there from the beginning. But there is only one face that matters to him. The only one that has mattered for a while now. He takes a deep breath as he walks down the aisle, staring ahead. He smiles at the man who looks equally, if not more nervous than he is. Kei can’t help but smirk, because Kuroo Tetsurou, with his hair (miraculously) brushed up, in a similar three-piece as his, is nearly in tears.

Contrary to the hammering of his chest, Kei feels nothing but peace. Eyes locking together, Kuroo flashes him a grin, bright enough that Kei almost stops in his tracks.

_8 years together and still the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met. Damn, I’m a lucky bastard._

He reaches the end of the aisle, and sees the ghost trail of tears on Tetsurou's face.

He reaches out to cup his face, "Crybaby."

Tetsurou brings his hand down, intertwining their fingers before turning to the officiant. "Only for you, moonshine."

_And I get to have him. For the rest of my life._

* * *

The weather couldn't be lower than 35°C, and the breeze did little to remedy that heat. At least for those who have been sweating it out since this morning. Tetsurou and Kei were on a break from practice, sitting on the grass outside the gymnasium. Kei has his head in between his knees for the past few minutes, trying to cool down. Oblivious to the pair of eyes that have been stealing glances since he first arrived. 

It isn’t the first time that Tetsurou has his eyes glued to the tall blonde. One time, Yaku called him out on it during lunch.

“Right Kuroo?” Yaku turns to their captain, who has been stirring his soup for the past 5 minutes, staring across the cafeteria, at Karasuno’s table. “Kuroo? Kuroo!”

“Huh? What is it?” Tetsurou blinks at him.

“I was saying that Lev still hasn’t gotten the hang of receiving so he shouldn’t be allowed to block for you during free practice.” Yaku follows Tetsurou's line of sight at Karasuno's first-years and raises his brow. He drops his gaze and raises his brows in return, sipping a mouthful of cold soup, earning a scoff from Yaku.

"Right, well try not to melt the kid with your gaze."

The other time, Akaashi was the one who caught him, and in the middle of an embarrassing train of thought nonetheless.

Free practice had just finished, with the first-years in charge of clean up. Tetsurou has been staring at Kei, observing the way his disheveled hair caught light inside the gymnasium, how his shirt clung to his sweat-covered torso, and the way his shorts stopped mid-thigh making Tetsurou’s throat feel dry. The sound of someone clearing their throat wakes him up from his reverie. He turns to the sound, and although he doesn't hear any comments from Akaashi, he does give him a smirk. Which is all he really needed from Akaashi to get the message.

While the other times, he gets away with it, like today.

He pretends not to notice how smooth Kei’s skin looked, an expanse of white just out in the sun. He bets his entire life that Kei has skin like butter. He pretends that he doesn’t feel his heart hammering against his chest, wanting to leap out of his mouth. He pretends not to feel the overwhelming urge to grab the blonde and kiss him senseless right here, right now. 

No, instead he nudges Kei with his shoulder, “Oy, you tired already? How are we gonna win against Bokuto later?”

Kei lifts his head and gives Tetsurou an annoyed expression. “Leave me alone, not everyone has Hinata’s energy.”

He laughs at that. They had been spending a considerable amount of time together, but Kei had yet to warm up to him. Or maybe, this was his way of warming up. His comments were still snarky and he still had that attitude about him, maybe it was just Tetsurou but Kei's words no longer seemed to contain the hostility they once had. It was more like lighthearted banter now.

"What?" Kei furrows his brows.

"Nothing," Tetsurou tries to hide a smile.

"Why do you always look like that?"

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Like you know something about the world that nobody else knows, or that you have everyone's secrets in your pocket."

This takes Tetsurou by surprise, he had been told that he had a shit-eating smirk countless times, but for Kei to observe him in such a way would mean that he was looking at him. Tsukishima Kei was _looking_ at him. 

"Break is over! Let's get inside everybody!" Daichi announces to the groups still outside.

Kei stands, and looks back at Tetsurou who is still sitting on the grass with a blank look on his face.

"Hey, you coming?"

"Yeah." He stands and mumbles something on their way inside, too soft for Kei to hear.

3 hours, 6 sets and endless jump blocks later, Kei is beyond exhausted. The strain in his muscles are starting to settle in and he feels nothing but relief knowing he'll be returning home in the morning. As much as he refuses to admit it, this training camp has been somewhat educational for him. It's changed something in him, if only a little. He can't deny that his blocks are more efficient and he's picked up some good tips with regards to reading the ball. He also can't hide the feeling of pride as he blocks Hinata's spike, purely because he knows it irks the little shrimp. 

But maybe, it's more than that too. He doesn't say it loud but he's actually grateful that Tetsurou and Bokuto asked him to block for them. Although it took him a while to realize it, spending time with them wasn't so bad. Bokuto was loud and well, bright. He reminded Kei of Hinata in more ways than one. He's also observed that the captain wasn't very captain-like, but was rather babied by his team. However, his fluctuating moods did not seem to throw the team off their game. His personality didn't change the fact that he was one of the nation's top five aces though. His spikes, once he was able to compose himself and get into a good rhythm, we nearly impossible to block. Akaashi on the other hand, Kei found the easiest to get along with, he had this presence about him which Kei found comforting. Contrary to Bokuto's bright and bubbly personality, Akaashi was more calm, like every move he makes is pre-calculated. That and the fact that he was probably the most sensible out of them. Tetsurou and Kei were acquainted, having faced each other in practice matches before, but up until recently, Kei hadn't really known anything about the Nekoma captain. Over the course of the camp however, he's learned that the Tetsurou was a skilled middle blocker, with good technique and game sense. He was, in a way, admirable. At the last thought, Kei risks a glance at the rooster-headed boy across the gym laughing with Bokuto. He can only guess that it's about something utterly nonsensical. Kei has observed that although Tetsurou is older and seems to have more knowledge in terms of volleyball, when he is put together with Bokuto, their demeanor and conversations seem to equal those of middle schoolers. Kei pretends that his last thought about Tetsurou hadn't existed. He's had fun the past few days and he was grateful for the new experiences. That's all there is to it, no need to get into feelings of admiration over it.

"Tsukki! Let me help you with the net." Tetsurou offers.

He takes a deep breath, and mutters "Thank you."

As much as Kei wants to immediately forget the image of Tetsurou that was beginning to burn itself at the back of his mind, there was still the matter of cleaning the gym. They had just finished cleaning when he realizes that Bokuto and Akaashi already left, leaving him no choice but to walk back to the rooms with the elderboy. It's when they step out of the gym that Tetsurou asks, "Hey Tsukki, you go back to Miyagi tomorrow right?"

"In the morning, yes."

It was getting late, meaning most of the lights around the campus were turned off. Without the noise from squeaking shoes or the echoing laughter of teenage boys, the sound of cicadas filled the air. Kei suddenly felt very aware of Tetsurou, who has a hand on the back of his neck, looking almost shy. It had to be some trick of the light because why would Kuroo Tetsurou be shy? Around him?

"Would you, uh, is it okay if we, I mean, is it okay if I text you? After camp, you know? I, uh, figured you might want some more advice on blocking and stuff."

Kei tried not to let the disappointment show, "Uh, sure. Yeah." He failed.

"Great!" Tetsurou half-exclaims, then clears his throat. "Yeah. Cool."

The walk back to the rooms was silent, none of them really having anything to say after that. At least not until was in front of his room. To which Tetsurou says, "Actually, is it okay if I text you even if it's not about volleyball?"

Kei's hand freezes on the doorknob, not really knowing what to do, or what to say. Instead he turns to Tetsurou who looks at him expectantly. His mouth says the words before his mind can process, "Yes, that's okay too."

Tetsurou gives him a small smile, which catches him off-guard for the second time because it's nothing like the shit-eating grin he has on all the time or the annoying smirk he does after a successful block. (How Kei knows the different smiles of Kuroo Tetsurou, he'll never admit out loud) This was a genuine smile, it made him feel warm. 

Before Tetsurou can say anything else, he bids him goodnight and quickly enters the room. Leaving a slightly dazed Tetsurou outside, and as if he knows that Kei is listening, he says "Good night Tsukki," before turning to the direction of his own room.

Kei didn't admire Tetsurou then, at least that's what he tells himself. But that's okay, because over the next few years he would learn to and more.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been cooking this up for the past few months and didn't really feel like putting it out until today cause hq angst week u know anyway!! lemme know what u guys think!  
> you can scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hiragimahi) and you can listen to the playlist for this fic [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ES4lLIR141NJs4SmI915q?si=DOt-7uOzQn6r-MLgzi2Wtg)


End file.
